A First
by squarecreatures
Summary: Stefan and Elena's first time, one shot. Set during 1*10.


**I felt like writing this for a long time, we never really got to see enough of their first time. Leave your reviews and comments please. Set 1*10 - the turning point.**

* * *

She turned at the stairs to meet him, his eyes in line with hers as she eagerly leaned in to kiss him again. Ever since their lips met after Stefan hurried back to kiss her, this unbearable urge was building inside of them both. His hands moved to her waste and his tongue moved to find hers massaging it tenderly with hers making her turn to jelly. She pulled away gasping for breath and staring into his swirly green eyes, completely and utterly fascinated by his beautiful face staring longingly at hers. He wondered for a second why they had stopped moving upstairs, "I love you" she whispered, her eyes dropping to his lips. "I love you" he fisted her hair tighter, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been containing. She ran her fingers down his chest in awe, his body was so defined, she longed to see and admire it closer. He crashed his lips on hers again, bringing her hips to meet his and she could feel his pulsating desire rubbing against her. She groaned at the feeling, looking at him surprised but with a cheeky smirk appearing and raised eye brow looking down to their meeting hips. "take me to your bedroom Stefan" she whispered, stroking her fingers down his face, and locking her eyes with his. He gazed, utterly amazed that this was happening, that she loved him, that she was kissing him, wanting him.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it before leading her up the remainder of the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. As he did her arms folded around him, he was caught off guard and grabbed the doorframe for support. Every movement she made around him made his breath quiver and his body electrify. How could this girl do this to him, he had never felt so real, so human since he turned, for once he felt secure and helpless around her love, she understood him and Stefan had never found this feeling before in anyone, let alone someone as physically attractive as Elena.

He turned to her, removing a strand of hair from her face, as he let a small chuckle escape him, shaking his head in disbelief as her gaze stared at him with complete love and desire only for him. She leaned to kiss him again, passion overwhelming her; this felt too right, she wanted more of him. She began tugging on his shirt and she helped him lift it off. Her face meeting his beautiful tanned defined body, and it was better than she imagined it to be.

She forgot suddenly the rules of real life, dating, love, and men and taking it slow, this was something that consumed her when they started. Stefan was something more than just a relationship, now he was a part of her that she never felt before, something that needed to be quenched quickly before her heart exploded, she couldn't hold on anymore to love him in every way possible.

She ran the tips of her fingers lightly down his abs, her mouth slightly open letting sharp breaths escape, unable to hide the want in her eyes to have his body with hers. He watched her, as he tried to control his own breathing under her warm finger tips running down his body, they stopped near his belt and her face was down noticing his jeans and how tight they were now.

He swallowed hard and ran his fingers through her hair meeting her eyes once again, sliding her jacket from her shoulders, leaving her in a tight pink laced top revealing her sleek figure and her soft sallow skin waiting to be touched. He removed that too, sliding his hands up her sides and skimming off her bra, and stared for a moment. She was so beautiful, her curves and the beautifully defined line leading to her belly button leading him to see her hip bones jaulting out and defining the line down to her jeans. _Got she was so beautiful_

His breathing got heavier; he seemed nervous, she stroked her thumb along his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. He grabbed her hand and stopped it "Elena..,"

"Yes?" she brushed along his lips lingering there and then grabbing his hand to her chest over her bra and pressing her lips together impatiently waiting for his response.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she whispered almost immediately, swallowing hard. He smiled looking deep in her eyes once again looking amazed at her for wanting this, them. "Im sorry" he looked down nervously raising his eyebrows, her heart skipped a beat thinking that he had possibly changed his mind about her.

"I...I just need to know if you've...done this before?" Elena opened her mouth and thought before she placed these words, understanding completely why Stefan would ask this question. He needed to know what to expect if he made love to her, being her first time, he didn't want her to be frightened or afraid to say something if he hurt her. Then she thought about all the women he must have been with before her and a slight tinge of jealousy poured through her.

"Well, yes..." she looked down, slightly disappointed in herself without even knowing why. He pulled her face back to his and looked at her deeply again, opening his mouth to say something but she interrupted "it was when my parents just died...and well...it was over so fast...its not really what i wanted...i just" he interrupted her with a kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "Hey, its ok" reassuring her with a soft smile "we both have a past okay, but I love you, and I want to make this special for us" his hand was at her face now as she shook her head in agreement, tears filling her eyes at his words, but she fought them back not wanting to ruin the most romantic moment she had ever experienced. She turned to kiss his hand that was placed on her face.

Stefan leaned in to kiss her neck, finding sensitive spots in so many places and focusing on them, he couldn't figure out how she reacted so boldly to his every touch, writhing beside him. But he chalked it up to their indescribable chemistry, because the fact was her every moan made him pulsate in pleasure and every touch from her made his entire body shiver, she started placing kisses on his shoulders and collar bone, and his body trembled. It was impossible how much he felt for her all at once and being able to touch her intimately was almost too much to handle.

He lifted her slightly and placed her on the bed, her legs spreading as he melted in between them and rolled down her chest focusing on her breasts, tucked away behind her lacy bra. She let out a moan, as his kisses sent tingles down her thighs and made her wet, pulsating as he moved between her legs.

"Stefan" she whispered without even thinking. He was face to face with her jeans now looking up asking secretly for permission to remove them. She opened her mouth to release a breath and smiled at him signalling the okay for his next move, wishing he knew he didn't have to ask if the first place. The anticipation was killing her. He stepped of his master bed and tugged off her jeans slowly and admiring her pink laced underwear which made his facial expression change to complete lust and fascination. She smirked at this and bit her lip.

He slid his head to her knee leaving kisses there as he moved up her thighs. Elena tried to contain herself; she was still new at this and didn't want Stefan to think she was a crazy person for squirming and panting so hard as his every touch. She wanted to be confident and in control, but how could she when his face continues up her thigh kissing and licking it slowly, his hair tickling her middle as he approached closer and closer running his hands up her stomach and drawing circles on her hips. "uhh" she finally released unable to hold it in any longer, wondering just for a split second could anybody hear them but then completely forgetting straight away. He brushed his nose over her underwear smelling her scent, her underwear dripping wet from him. He sucked her clit over her panties and her legs jaulted, "uh, Stefan" she moved her hands above her head, crushing the pillow against the head board and clenching her fists around the material.

She hadn't expected this; she had never actually thought Stefan would so eagerly want to go down on her the first time they were seriously together. She smiled though and bit her lip, _god it was so good_ he was still down there, sucking hard and holding her in place as she moved and tensed under him, he knew her so well, too well she thought as she struggled to keep her voice down. He quickly pulled her underwear down so he could finish her off, running his tongue between her folds and finding her clit, placing two fingers inside of her as he held her tight and moved against the place that made her scream every time, rhythmically hitting it. Her head hitting the cushioned headboard of his bed as he moved further and further inside of her. "uh god, uh god s s steffff uuuhh!" she finally cried as she came so hard under his touch, Her body panting heavily as she tried to consume herself, pushing her body down from her staggered position along the head board and rested her head.

Stefan took this opportunity to fully remove her panties and throw them across the room, snaking up her body. "god you taste so good" Her eyes fluttered open, mouth still hanging and moving with her chest, she took her hand and ran it through his hair as he reached for her neck again, "well I don't think my body has ever experienced that before" he sprung his head up to look at her, raising his eyebrows in accomplishment.

He really wanted her to remember their first time and he really believed she would now, because she obviously had never come like that before. Her face was still flushed, with a confused but pleased expression that made him giggle. He kissed her chin and moved his hands around her back to remove her bra.

"God I don't even want to think of what it's going to be like when you're inside me" she could still feel his massive erection stroking against her. She moved her hands to feel his jeans, completely certain after the way Stefan had made her come that it was ok to do this, eager to please him as he had just pleased her and pulled a surprised look at his size. She licked her lips unbuttoning his jeans pulling the zipper down, and slowly exploring his length under his boxers as he let out a growl enjoying her slow seduction.

He rolled off momentarily and stepped off the bed, his eyes never leaving hers and removed his jeans and boxers. She lay there sprawled on his bed naked, and she bit her lip looking at his penis, completely ready for her. He sat back on the bed and leaned on his elbow while running his hand from her chest to her belly button, staying there for a second before moving above her. He kissed her neck again, getting lost in her sweet moans of pleasure and the scent of her hair curling around his face. She ran her fingers down his back, and ran them back up as her legs opened more and searched for his penis to rub against.

Running her hands back up to lock in his golden hair. And he lifted, as she stroked his lip with her thumb, his eyes waiting for a secret response to continue and enter her. She gazed into his eyes and pulled his face to kiss hers accepting his final question eagerly before he dropped down to kiss her passionately reaching down between her legs to place himself inside her. She was so wet but still tight as he slowly pushed in, dipping his head in her shoulders and finding her hand as she let out a moan of pleasure mixed with a tingle of pain from his entry. Their hands intertwined now and above their heads, as he moaned softly starting a slow rhythm and her tightness began to give. She felt close already, squeezing her eyes and he started to graze an unfamiliar place that she had never felt before that sent her body surging up as he moaned her name into her ear. "oh my god Stefan, just there" she wanted him to know he had found it so he could move faster as she began to roll her hips towards it. "uaahh" he let one of her hands go and pulled himself up to meet her eyes, that were trying to focus on him. "Elena" she opened her eyes wider and grabbed his face as he moved faster and she started coming "god Stefan" she gasped, her eyelids closing in pleasure as his own orgasm took place "uhh" he opened his mouth and moved further up sending her screaming as he placed his forehead on hers and tugged deep inside her, releasing himself inside her "Jesus Elena!" he kept going, knocking against her until he finally collapsed against her melting into her sweat body and panting in the pillow.

He stayed there for a few moments still inside her, kissing her neck slowly and lazy until he rolled over, still holding one of her hands as they tried to catch their breaths. They were both looking at the ceiling replaying what they had just done; mouths wide open in awe from the sensation that was still pouring over them. "Stefan, that was so good", he let out a sigh of content, "no you were so good" they smiled at each other for a moment. "Can we do it again?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "Only if I can do this" as he began to kiss his way down her body again making his second descent of the night. "I suppose I will allow that mr salv..uhh" he had already began before she could finish her sentence and after that she didn't say things that made much sense for the entire night.


End file.
